A Day In Dodge: Festus Is A Hero
by tjp
Summary: Festus helps Matt and Kitty out some difficult situations.


A Day In Dodge: Festus Is A Hero

Matt woke up and looked over at Kitty still sleeping peacefully. She was so beautiful with her hair spread out on the pillow. He really didn't want to get up, but he knew it was time to he did and start his day. So making himself move, he got out of bed and started getting dressed. Remembering the night they had put a smile on his face. After dressing, he grabbed his hat and gun belt and leaned over and kissed Kitty lightly before leaving.

As he descended the back stairs to start his morning rounds, people were stirring even though the sun hadn't come up. The milk cart could be heard coming down the street and the lamplighter was extinguishing the lights.

After finishing his rounds, he headed for the jail. Just as he entered the door, Festus was coming up the boardwalk spurs jingling.

"Matthew, you got the coffee made yet."

"No, Festus just got done doing the rounds."

Matt sat down at his desk to do some paperwork. When the coffee was done, Festus brought him a cup.

"Here's yur coffee, Matthew. Anything else you be wantin' did today."

"Festus, things are pretty quiet, so you can do whatever you want. I'm going to finish this paperwork and look over the wanted posters. Then I think I will go see if Kitty wants to go on a picnic."

"I think I'll go find ole Doc and see if'n he wants to go a fishin'."

Just then Doc came in the jail.

"Well we wus just a talkin' bout ye, Doc."

"All good I suppose."

"Well, I was just tellin' Matthew here that I thunk I would see if'n you wanted ta go a fishin."

"Not with the likes of you. I prefer doing my fishing alone."

"Why you ole scudder, you. I'll just go alone and when I bring all my fish back don't think I'll be a sharin' with you."

And with that Festus left. Doc just watched as the door closed behind him.

"Matt, that sure felt good."

"Doc, you ought to be ashamed."

"Now you sound like Kitty. I think you're spending too much time with her."

Doc said with a smile on his face.

About noon, Matt decided to go see if Kitty wanted to go on a picnic. She had been sleeping when he left early that morning, so didn't get a chance to ask her then. Of course, part of that was his fault. He had kept her up rather late. As he thought about their night together and how beautiful she looked this morning, he was anxious to see her. He also knew if he didn't change the direction of his thoughts there would be more up than just Kitty.

When Matt entered the Long Branch, Kitty was sitting at her table looking over the books. He walked over to the table, moved a chair close to her, and sat down.

"Hey, pretty lady. How about going on a picnic with me?"

Kitty couldn't believe her ears. Normally, it was she that initiated a picnic and it was usually like pulling teeth to get Matt to go.

"Well, what brought about this invitation? Don't answer that, I'll not a question it just enjoy it. And before you change your mind, yes I will go on a picnic with you."

"Since the town seems kind of quiet, I figured it would be a good time for us to get away."

Kitty looked and saw Sam washing glasses behind the bar.

"Sam, do you mind watching the Long Branch for the rest of the day. Matt and I are going on a picnic. I should be back by dark to help with the evening crowd."

"No problem Miss Kitty. You and the marshal go and have a good time. Don't worry about a thing."

"Thanks, Sam."

So while Matt went to Moss Grimmick's to get the horse hitched to the buggy, Kitty went to Delmonico's to get them a picnic lunch.

As Matt pulled up with the buggy, Kitty came out of the restaurant. Matt got down, took the picnic basket from Kitty, placing it in the buggy and then helped her up. Getting in beside her, they headed out of town.

Once they reached Silver Creek, they were pleased that there was no one in their spot. They were afraid Festus might have been there fishing. They were sure glad he wasn't.

Matt unharnessed the mare from the buggy. He led her to the creek for a drink and then hobbled her under a shade tree where she could graze.

"Matt, I just love it here at Silver Creek. It is so beautiful and peaceful and we have made so many happy memories here. I am so glad we were able to get away."

Matt spread out the blanket on the ground and sat the picnic basket nearby. They had fried chicken, potato salad, biscuits, and peach pie for dessert.

"This sure smells good, Cowboy. Are you hungry?"

"I'm hungry Kitty, but not for food."

Matt then pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. As the kiss deepened, the food was forgotten.

Later after their passion was spent, they found they were ravenous. Kitty set the food out on the blanket and they both ate their fill.

After they had finished eating, they lay side by side on the blanket holding one another and just enjoying the closeness. They drifted off and slept for about an hour. When they woke up they decided it was time to get back to Dodge.

"Well Kitty, I guess we ought to head back."

"Sure Matt, I need to get ready for work anyway. I promised Sam a night off. Red is coming in, but I need to be there."

Matt harnessed the mare to the buggy as Kitty picked up and folded the blanket. She carried it and the picnic basket to the buggy. Matt took them and puts them in. He then pulled Kitty into his arms kissing her.

"Kit, you know I love you."

"I love you too, Cowboy. Thanks for the wonderful time today."

Helping her up into the buggy, he then climbed up too and head toward Dodge.

They hadn't gone very far, when five riders came up from behind. Matt slowed the buggy and pulled over hoping the riders would go on past, but instead they surrounded the buggy and Matt was forced to stop.

"What is the meaning of this," Matt said.

Well, well, what do we have here? A beautiful little lady.

"You leave her alone. Now, what do you want?"

"Marshal, I want you to slowly remove your gun from the holster and drop in on the ground. Then I want you to get out of the buggy. We have been watching you and your town for the last several days. You, marshal, are going to help us rob the bank. Your pretty little girlfriend is just an added bonus. She will be our insurance that you do what you are told."

"Jake, you drive the buggy and take Red here to the designated meeting spot. The marshal will ride your horse into Dodge with us. If we aren't back in four hours, you know what to do with her. Until then, don't touch her, you here."

Jake nodded, climbed into the buggy heading back down the road away from Dodge.

"Now lawman, her fate is in your hands."

"Unbeknownst to the men, Festus was watching some distance away. He couldn't hear what was said, but he knew it wasn't good. He had come upon the group as he was heading back to Dodge after his day of fishing. He continued to watch as Matt, dropped his gun and mounted the other fellow's horse. Then four of them and Matt headed for Dodge while the other one got in the buggy with Kitty and went to opposite way.

Festus knew that Matt could take care of himself. His main concern right now was Kitty. He decided to follow the buggy. He wished he could have let Matt know that he was there, but knew it was impossible. Once he got Kitty safely away from the outlaw, he would ride into Dodge and help Matthew. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late.

Kitty was frightened, but more for Matt than herself. She thought as they drove along how she might get free. Jake kept inching closer to her. He finally placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her close and started fondling her breast.

"Turn me loose, you ape."

"Awe, come one Red, give me a little kiss. If you're good to Jake, he will make it good for you too.

"Leave me alone."

Kitty tried to pull away from him, but he was too strong.

As he held her close, he grabbed her breast, squeezing it and pawing at her.

Kitty cringed.

"Oh, Matt, how did this happen," she thought.

Not knowing Festus was behind them, Kitty was still trying to figure out how she could escape. She thought of trying to jump from the buggy and running but knew it would be useless.

Matt in the meantime was also trying to figure out how to get away and help Kitty.

The men pushed hard and made Dodge at dusk. Slowing and then stopping before they entered Dodge, they looked at Matt.

"Here's how it is going down. We are going to ride into town like old friends. We will stop outside the bank. I have been watching and know that Bodkin the bank man works until 8 o'clock in the evening. Marshal you will go to the door and knock. You'll tell him you need to talk with him and when he opens the door to let you in we will be right behind you. Mac, you will stay with the horses in the alley next to the bank. And don't try anything marshal, I would hate for anything to happen to your girlfriend because we don't meet up with Jake on time."

Out on the prairie, Festus had almost caught up with Kitty and the outlaw. He saw the carriage stop and the man grab Kitty and haul her out. Festus got off of his mule, pulled his gun, and crept to within a few yards of them and hid behind a tree.

"Red, I have decided we have time for a little fun. Jake here wants a little of what you have to offer. You can make it easy or hard. I don't care. It's up to you."

He then threw her on the ground, unbuttoning his pants as he pulled her skirt above her hips. Grabbing at her pantaloons, he started to rip them off of her. When all of a sudden, Festus was there.

"Stop right thar or yur a dead man."

Jake started to rise, then quick as lightening turned and went for his gun, but Festus was faster and downed the man with one shot. He fell away from Kitty.

"Miss Kitty are you all right."

As Kitty was rising and putting her clothes to right she said, "I'm fine Festus, thanks to you. I sure am glad to see you."

Festus helped Kitty into the buggy. He draped the dead man over his mule and tied it to the back of the buggy. Then he climbed in and head back toward Dodge.

"You sure you're alright, Miss Kitty."

"I will be Festus as soon as we get back and I know Matt is okay."

Kitty proceeded to tell Festus how she and Matt had gone on a picnic and on the way back to Dodge these men caught them.

I think they took Matt so he can get them easier access to the bank.

Reaching Dodge, Festus took the back alleys to get Kitty to the Long Branch. He then took off on foot toward the bank hoping he wasn't too late. He stayed in the shadows all the way. He saw the man with the horses in the alley beside the bank. He figured Matt and the rest were inside. Creeping up behind the man, Festus hit him from behind with his pistol. He then led the horses around the back of the bank out of sight.

Staying close to the building, he snuck around and had a look see through the window. Two of the men had guns pointed one at Matt and the other at Mr. Bodkin, while the other one was taking the money from the safe and putting it in a bag. The door had been left ajar, so Festus slinked through it coming up behind the one with a gun on Matt.

"Hold it right thar and drop yur gun."

The outlaw with Matt turned and fired grazing Festus on the left arm, but Festus bullet hit the cowboy in the chest. Matt had grabbed the arm of the man on Mr. Bodkin and was struggling for the gun. The man with the moneybag ran for the door.

Festus yelled, "Stop." The bandit turned to fire, Festus was faster and the crook dropped dead.

Matt was able to overcome the other man. He looked at Mr. Bodkin.

"You all right."

Bodkin nodded.

Festus you get this one and the other one outside and lock them up. I have to get my horse and go after Kitty. One of them took her and is to kill her if they don't come back to the meeting place.

Without bothering to wait for a reply from Festus, he raced for the door. Just before going through it, Festus hollered.

"Matthew, I got Miss Kitty. She's at the Long Branch."

Matt slowly turned and looked at Festus.

"Is she alright?"

"Yea, Matthew, shakin up some but okay."

"Festus, we will discuss all of this later when I fill out my report. Right now I need to get to Kitty."

Festus got the outlaws to the jail while Matt headed for the Long Branch to see Kitty.

Festus took the prisoners and locked them up. After that, he figured he needed to have a look at his arm. He knew it was just a crease, but figured he needed to clean and bandage it. Just then Doc came in.

"What's going on Festus? I heard all of the shooting."

"Doc, there were a bank robbery, but it's a long story."

"You've been shot."

"Aw Doc, it's just a crease."

"Let me look at it anyway."

As Doc took care of Festus' arm, he told him all about Matt and Kitty and the bank robbery attempt.

When Matt got to the Long Branch, he stopped outside the batwing doors looking around for Kitty. He really didn't expect to see her, but it was just habit. He entered and walked to the bar.

"Red, is Kitty upstairs."

"Yes, marshal. She asked for some hot water for a bath and I haven't seen her since."

Matt made his way up the stairs and down the hall to her rooms. Opening her door, he looked around and didn't see her. He went over and knocked on the washroom door.

"Kitty, it's Matt."

At the sound of his voice, Kitty came out of the washroom and into his arms.

"Oh, Matt. I was so scared. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Kitty it is all over. Three are dead and two are in jail. They can't hurt you."

Matt held her tight kissing her hair, neck, and then her lips. They just stood holding each other sharing the closeness and the reassurance that both were okay. Matt looked into Kitty's blue eyes and said, "I love you pretty lady." He then kissed her. As it became more passionate, they slowly undressed each other. Matt picked Kitty up carrying her to bed and laying her down. He crawled in beside her pulling her into his embrace. They lay there for several minutes. Finally, Matt spoke.

"Kitty did that man hurt you."

"No, Matt. Festus got there in time to stop him from what he had planned. But I don't want to think about it. Just hold me close."

As they lay in bed entwined in each other's arms relishing the feel of skin to skin, Kitty drifted off to sleep. As Matt gazed at his lovely lady, he hoped that there wouldn't be another day in Dodge like this one again, but he knew that it was unlikely. As long as he wore the badge, there would always be danger. And with that thought, he drifted off to sleep as well.

The End


End file.
